


For Bludhaven

by Yeahyouwish



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Ear Fucking, Ear Kink, Gift Fic, M/M, Rape, blowjob, dub-con, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: Older Dick/De-aged Slade, implied Bruce/Dick. Dick seduces and coerces young Slade. Gets a little rapey. Ummmm…. gets REALLY rapey. (Sorry?) Not much plot at all.





	For Bludhaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiaki_Hamano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaki_Hamano/gifts).



> This is a birthday piece for the AMAZING Chiaki! Happy bday friend. We’re all happy you were born on this Earth as our one and only Satan Claus, who brings us good fic and many tears of pain, and smut like a goddess writes. Here’s to you *clinks glass*

Ever since Slade had come here, a good chunk of his memory apparently missing, he had felt… strange around this family. How did he know a chunk of his memory was missing? Because he wasn’t sure how he’d gotten from boot camp in Kansas to Gotham City overnight, that’s how. And he wasn’t sure how he’d ended up in this manor with these… people. The Graysons, he supposed? 

 

The oldest of the sons had introduced himself as Dick Grayson after all, as he, yes, took and kissed Slade’s hand. Unsure what he should do about this turn of events, he had done… well, nothing. Nothing at all. And it hadn’t ended there. Every time Dick was in the room with Slade, he was doing distracting things. The others checked on him much less often than Dick did, and their emotional responses varied from grudgingly helpful, to indifferent, to extraordinarily aggressive, in Damian’s case. 

 

What had Tim said? He’d been sick. They were going to find a cure. Sure. 

 

Slade wasn’t stupid. He’d been kidnapped was what it was. 

 

So he kept his face and gestures as blank as possible, didn’t answer questions, and waited for whatever was going to happen to him. Escape was out of the question. The first day, Slade had tested the defences. There were many and various traps, and it’d been difficult for him to explain why a fence had thrown him twelve feet. Well, why were you trying to climb the fence, Slade? Well, am I allowed to leave? …It’s best if you stay here. Well, why does your fence throw people? ….Wild animals, of course. 

 

Yes, of course. Wild fucking animals. Slade punched his pillow a few times and turned around to lay on it. He’d stripped for bed and was laying in his loaned boxers, covered by only the sheet. It was warm weather. So far nothing bad was happening, and he had no cause for concern, but he’d been wondering why he would be kidnapped in the first place. His parents had no money, no presage, no power, and even if they did, Slade seriously doubted- what was that? 

 

His door opened and Slade bent his middle to look at it. Dick walked in, hair disheveled and wearing nothing but blue underwear. Not even boxers. They fit tight, too. Slade laid back down. “Hiya, Slade. How are you doing?” 

 

“Fine.” Slade said.

 

“Yikes, what a tone.” Dick closed the door and locked it behind him. That in itself was odd behaviour, but Dick’s lack of clothing was, unfortunately, not in the slightest unusual. Slade hadn’t seen him dressed since the first day. He sat on the edge of the bed, near Slade’s torso. “Hm,” He said as Slade tensed, “Nice rack.” He gestured down to his six-pack, and Slade’s eyes darted there, and back up. Strange reaction. “Not going to say anything to that?” 

 

“Why should I?” 

 

“It’s a compliment?” Slade continued to look at Dick as if he should get on with his point. “How about mine?” 

 

“Are you fishing?” 

 

“Will I catch anything?” 

 

“Probably not.” Slade said sincerely, shrugging.

 

“Huh.” Dick shifted so suddenly that he was straddling Slade before he could even move to defend himself. The covers were between them, but it was still an awkward position for two men in their underthings. Slade moved his hands down instinctively and Dick took them at the wrists. “Whatcha doin’?” 

 

“I could ask you the same thing.” 

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Dick leaned into Slade’s personal space, breathing his air, letting their voices mingle in the small space between their lips. A kind of panic rose in Slade’s chest. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do, but a vague notion of what was going on was worming it’s way into Slade’s mind, and he wasn’t…. he wasn’t ready. Then Dick kissed him, arms pinned above his head. Slade jumped and screamed into the kiss, but after a few seconds he started to relax a little. Dick’s tongue made it’s way into his mouth, then out again. Dick’s lips caressed his lower one, then the upper one, and then wavered off-track, to his jaw, down his neck…. That’s when Dick heard the first moan. He smiled, then kissed up to Slade’s ear. 

 

“You like that?” Dick whispered. Slade shivered. “So…. how old are you, Slade?” 

 

“Eighteen.” Slade said automatically. He didn’t even have to think to lie anymore. But he heard Dick chuckle in his ear. 

 

“You like this, don’t you?” Dick slid up and down, Slade bucking into the grind without thinking. 

 

“Mm-mm.” He denied, but Dick licked his ear lobe up to the top, then stuck his dripping tongue right into Slade’s ear. Wet noises filled his mind for a few seconds and Slade moaned and bucked up again, out of control.. 

 

“Do you think of men when you play with your cock?” 

 

“W-what? No!” 

 

Dick’s tongue fucked his ear for a few thrusts as Dick’s cock ground against his own, separated by their underwear and the sheets. “You’ve never been fucked, have you?” 

 

“Stop.” Slade said, and he struggled, but Dick held him fast. 

 

“You like it,” He laughed. Dipping to the other side of Slade’s neck, he sucked and bit a hickey there. “You love it,” he corrected in a whisper. He licked Slade’s other ear, sucked on the lobe, then stuck his tongue in it just as he had with the other one. Slade moaned and ground into him. Dick sucked the whole ear. Slade thrust up, whining in his throat. 

 

“S-stop…” Dick kissed him hard on the lips, sucking Slade’s bottom lip again as he backed off, until it popped out of Dick’s mouth. He released his wrists and Slade pulled him back, kissing him. When they broke, Dick laughed at him.

 

“Oh, yeah, you definitely,” -thrust-

 

“Oh!” 

 

“Want-“ thrust-

 

“Uh!” 

 

“Me” -thrust-

 

“Oh god-”

 

“To-” thrust- 

  
Slade was kissing his neck feverishly now, moaning as he went down to the chest. 

 

“Stop.” Thrust-

 

 Dick ripped the sheets away and let Slade leave a wet trail down his chest as he moved over Slade’s torso, rubbing his cock as he went. The second Slade showed signs of having come to his senses, Dick pushed him down and stripped him of his underwear. 

 

“No, no-”

 

“Yes, yes.” Dick growled as he gobbled up Slade’s balls. Slade hit the pillows immediately, overwhelmed. Dick licked him sloppy and messy until he was dripping and moaning like a whore. As he worked him over, sucking his cock and licking it. He spit into his fingers and pushed one in to fuck him. Slade’s hand shot down, trying to move Dick away from him. “It’s not so bad… hey, hey… it’s not so bad. Be good. I  know…. it’s a surprising feeling the first time. When Bruce first did this… but it’s fine, don’t worry.” He reassured Slade between gulps of cock. 

 

After a while Slade went boneless with pleasure, making little noises in the back of his throat while his head tilted up towards the bed frame. Dick moved another finger into him. This time the only protest was Slade’s arm waving vaguely. Dick smiled. “You’re a virgin, aren’t you?” 

 

Slade moaned extra loud, but didn’t answer. Dick fitted another finger into him. “You’re a virgin, aren’t you?” Dick repeated. “And you’re not eighteen. Not at all.” 

 

“It burns!” 

 

“Relax, relax…I”m gonna make you feel so good you’ll be jizzing all night.” Dick sucked on the flesh of his cock, between the balls and the member, “See?” He said, and pumped his hand once over the cock. Slade came in thick globs as Dick laughed. “Oh-ho! Nice! Look how much!” He pulled his fingers out and took off his own underwear as Slade moaned in bliss. From his own ass, he pulled a string, and out came a plug. Slade squirmed when he saw it, but Dick kissed him back into submission. 

 

“Uhhhh… you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this, Slade.” He shoved the little plug up Slade’s ass. “Feel it vibrate? It’s random. I have it set to change every minute, so don’t get used to it.” He patted Slade on the cheek, then came up to almost straddle his neck, turning his head. Slade’s hands pried at his legs, but Dick ignored him. “And while that’s giving you a great time, have this… you didn’t think I prepped your ears for nothing, did you?” 

 

Slade tried to move but Dick held him fast, and the change of the plug from slow steady pulses to quick, almost ceaseless, and certainly rough, buzzing took him by surprise. But not as much as Dick sticking his member into his ear canal. Slade froze, sure he would do some damage there if he struggled. Dick moaned, even though his piece only fit the tip into Slade’s ear. His hands were working his cock. “Ever had water in your ears?” 

 

“Please don’t!” 

 

“Again.” Dick moaned, “Beg me again.” 

 

Well, he wasn’t going to beg if that’s what Dick wanted. He felt silent but for the sound of moans every so often as the butt plug did it’s work. His cock twitched twice and he began to cum again, his body almost not even enjoying the assault. 

 

Dick pumped the base of his piece fast and hard, and came, shooting his seed into Slade’s ear. He held Slade as Slade tried to pull away, emptying himself and groaning until he was sated. Then he pulled his cock out and watched a trickled of white dribble from his ear. Slade coughed, and was surprised and disgusted to see it was coming from his nose too. He didn’t struggle. He couldn’t. 

 

“Consider that punishment.” Dick said, and he stood. 

 

“For what?” Slade screamed, blowing his nose. Ugh, it was everywhere. 

 

Dick smiled, but it melted off his face. “Never mind. More to come.” He left the room. Slade lay there trying to get the jizz out of his ear. He pulled the plug out and threw it from the window with such accuracy it went right outside. Then he curled up like a child. He didn’t move for hours. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dick: For Bludhaven, Slade. For Bludhaven.


End file.
